Twined Vines
by Ilive Elijah Wood
Summary: Hermione and Fred fall in love and Draco falls for an unsuspecting Harry. Warning: Slight slash
1. Default Chapter

Twined Vines  
  
Chapter #1  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and will make no money off this fan fiction  
  
Parings: Hermione and Fred; Draco and Harry  
  
Hermione Granger was sitting at her DADA desk thinking. Wondering if she should have done something to change her ways. Wondering if she had taken the right path. -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Flashback-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
Hermione He was so amazing, so great, so strong, so funny, so Fred! She was in love and she knew it. She couldn't help it, she was starring. She had fallen so fast! He had just walked onto the train; he had grown so much over the summer he had worked out much more than his twin. George had developed a potbelly, but Fred, Fred had devolved a six-pack. He was talking to Katie Bell. Damn her Katie, she could talk and flirt with Fred like it was nothing! Hermione resolved to talk to him by the end of the train ride. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!  
  
Fred  
  
My god she has matured! She is like a sun goddess! She had gotten breast over the summer and man were they fine! Ron was so lucky! She was talking to him! He could get so close to her without an excuse. He promised himself two things that he would talk to her by the end of the train ride and that he would redouble his workouts. Oh and there was Katie again! So, annoying in her singsong voice! "Oh Fred, you gotten so buff. So strong! I could just eat you up!" Katie squealed. George whispered in Fred's ear, "Looks like the muggle girls at the beach aren't the only ones with their sights set on you!" Fred hissed, "George shut-up!"  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!  
  
Draco  
  
I had just got into Platform 9 ¾ when damn Potter, Weasel and that stupid Mudblood came in as well. The boy who lived, look different somehow. Not a bad different, and I could tell what it was. Suddenly it hit me! Literally! Harry ran into me and I realized that he was so strong, so masterful. His eyes, I had never noticed them before but they were the color of jade, the same color as the hemp necklace. The necklace, it had a piece of jade that was shaped exactly like his scar. I wanted to caress that scar, that symbol of beauty. That symbol of Harry, the one I love.  
  
Harry  
  
As I walked into platform 9 ¾ today I drew many staring eyes. Parviti, Lavender, and many others were starring. I think I must have something wrong with me! Are my boxers hanging out? *Runs around trying to see if his boxers are hanging out* I mean even Malfoy was starring! Maybe they just weren't used to me without my glasses, or maybe it's because I've been working out all summer? I wonder what could it be? Lavender said to me: "Oh, Harry darling? Be a dear and pass me that bag!" Then I think she tried to kiss me! Am I imaging things? 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you to all my reviewers (both good and bad) I am happy if you liked the story and if you didn't I tried to improve it. I am sorry I haven't updated in like 4 months, but my computer has been very messed up. If you have any suggestions pleased send them in any other plot lines. I know I need to use Ron. Last thing, please review this story if you like all review yours (if you attach the name of it). Enough babbling here's the story:  
  
Draco (in dormitory September 1, 8:30 p.m.)- I have always wondered what it would be like to fall in love and not be loved back. I mean for a while there I thought I had a thing for Pansy, but I release that it was a cover for my true feelings. I guess my first real crush was Blaze and I had always known he had a thing for me. I hadn't made my move when he came to me a "confessed" his feelings. I think we might have started something this year if it hadn't been for that Harry Potter, damn his gorgeous face. I guess I now know what it is like to love without being loved, and let me tell you it is not a happy felling. It really feels like the life's strongest yearning will never be fulfilled and even if he liked me I know nothing would come of it. He after all he is Harry Potter *shudder*.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT!" I screamed  
  
Which is when I heard those goons that call themselves human trudging upstairs. Crabbe asked, "Draco what's wrong? Why are you screaming?" I had to think of something quick, so merely replied, "It's that damn Potter I can't think of any new ways to attack him."  
  
Goyle said, "I think *he grunted as he always did when he tried to think* that I should just beat him up. He landed all are dads in Azkaban."  
  
"Yes, but beating him up wouldn't punish him and we'd only get in trouble after all Harry's Dumbuldore's favorite boy." I said.  
  
"I guess you're right boss," said Crabbe.  
  
" Of course I right, I am always right," I hissed.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Hermoine (in common room looking across at Fred selling things from a bucket September 1; 8:34 p.m.)  
  
I cannot believe that I Hermoine Granger prefect have fallen for such a little troublemaker! My name and reputation could be marred beyond repair.  
But he is so hot and wonderfully funny that I am sure no girl could not fall for him. I my god I am making grammatical errors in my thoughts a double negative. The next thing you know I be writing all wrong and I will flunk my O.W.Ls and have to leave the magical world and it will be all his fault! I need a friend a help me deal. Not Ron he'd flip, not Harry his to out of it with his own crush, I wonder who it is? I need a girl to talk to. I know Ginny! I'll talk to her tonight I forgot 5th and 4th year girls shared the big dormitory. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Here is you next installment of Twined Vines. Luckily it didn't long didn't take  
  
me so as last time 4 months vs. 3 days I but I know it's short haven't had a whole time. Thanks  
  
again to all my reviewers (good and bad). I also want to say that if have any ideas tell me! I  
  
always need new ones! Please review this chapter and if you want I will review your story.  
  
Here it goes:  
  
Fred (in common room looking across at Hermoine doing work September 1; 8:34 p.m.)  
  
How could I have fallen for a goody-two shoes like Hermoine? I mean besides the fact that she's a prefect she is doing research before we've even have classes. She doesn't know anything about Quiditch and if she ever fell for a Weasely it would be Ron or maybe even Percy (that huge git!). But the way her hair curls softly the blonde streaks like the sunbeams that light up my world. Her laugh is prefect and she is just so smart. Damn Ron he can see her everyday for no reason! And he is always arguing with her. When George and I get to be the first Weaselys with money it will be different but by then she and Harry will probably be engaged. I need to talk to someone about this! I would tell George normally, but I need to talk to a girl. Oh I know Ginny! I'll talk to her tonight!  
  
~~~  
  
Harry (in common room with Hermoine and Ron; September1, 8:45)  
  
Everyone is still starring at me! This is really annoying I mean I was used to the stairs of fame but this is different. I think I should talk to Hermoine.  
  
"Hermoine," I asked.  
  
"Huh," she said shaking as though trying to wake up.  
  
"Hermoine, do you know why everyone is starring at me I mean I guess I'm used to the whole 'oh look it's the boy who lived, lets stare at his scar' thing, but it's a new kind of stare and it's weird." I said.  
  
"Oh, Harry how thick can you get! Everyone's starring at you because you've gotten well, taller!" She replied.  
  
"So?" I said confused.  
  
"And well you filled out a lot this summer and I guess you have gotten buffer." She said.  
  
"So?" I said even more confused.  
  
" So, you gotten I don't know how else to say this, so you gotten hotter! And so everyone instead of thinking of you as the boy lived is thinking of you as the boy lived and is hot at the same time," she said.  
  
"That can't be it I mean even the guys are starring at me. Even Malfoy was starring at me," I said trying to be logical.  
  
"I don't know about Malfoy but some guys will stare at guys if they are hot enough. And Harry apparently you're hot enough." She said.  
  
I wonder if right she is but still Malfoy was starring at me and one thing I know is that Malfoy does not like me however much I like him. Wait what did I just think? I my god I am so, so confused!!!!! AHH!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I was really bored today and all of a sudden I remembered that I was in the process of a Fan Fic. So I decided to write. Any ho here it goes, please review and tell me what you think! -Katie  
  
Draco- Slytherin Common Room As the two lumbering gits left I decided I needed a plan. A way to get Harry, I needed an ally. Someone no one would suspect of helping me, I need a Gryffindor (A.N. of have read a lot of really great fics where Draco goes to Hermione, but I decided to change it up a bit.). I think I have the person someone really close to Harry, someone who no reader would think of. I have got it first I got to research them see if they have any dark secret that they don't want broadcasted (because I will broadcast if they don't help me), I think that I will ask mother to wire me some money and I will hire a PWI (A.N. Private Wizard Investigator). Yes that's what I'll do and they will have to help me they have to. There is no other way. All of sudden a heard a shriek and I knew it was Pansy, god damn her, she came over to me and simpered, "Draco, don't you have something to ask me?" I replied, "Not really. no." She tickled my chin and said, "Haven't you seen the message board, Hogwarts Weekend in two weeks!" I said, "So?" "So," she said. "Don't you have something to ask me, now?" "Not that I can think of, oh yes one thing, can leave now, I need sometime to think." "Playing Hard to get are we? Well, two can play that game!" and with that she pinched my check and stormed away pretending to be "mad". As she turned to leave she gave me one last wink and I turned from her disgusted.  
  
I sat down to write to mother thoughts of Harry swirling in my head.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Hermione- 4th and 5th year girls' dormitory  
I decided to go up to the girls dormitory and wait for Ginny there. It would be easier and I really needed to vent about Fred besides I couldn't stand all the admiring looks that Fred got, not the looks like "oh your so funny I wish I could spend more time with you so I would laugh more, but the omg your are so hot, I want to take of all my clothes and fuck you right here in front of everyone looks". Fred got even more looks than Harry like this and it was damn annoying. I mean how the hell I am going to compete against girls like Angelina, Katie or Alicia? Sure I guess now that I have devolved I am getting my fair share of those looks, but not from FRED!! GOD DAMMIT I WANT HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Fred- Gryffindor Common Room  
I decided to go talk to Ginny as soon as I saw her which turned out to right in the Common Room after I while when Hermione had gone up to her dormitory I went over to Ginny and all her friends giggled and starred at me. God I have forgotten how giggly 4th and 5th girls are whenever a guy they think is hot is around. I looked around for a "hot guy" and found that the only guy and the area was me. I guess I should take it as a complement, but right now I only want one is her.  
  
I walked in and asked can older brother could speak to his younger sister, and admittedly all the girls scuttled away. Ginny said, "What is Fred?"  
  
"Need to talk to you about something really important. I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone not even George and especially not Ron. Okay?" I said  
  
"Alright, let's have Fred what's the big news? Why do have to drag me away from the girls?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You swear that you won't tell a soul?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, yes, I swear, now what is it?" She asked.  
  
"Alright, Ginny if you were me, and you had a crush on a girl. and well.um. she wasn't really the type you normally go for. in fact you would probably be made fun of by everyone for liking her. and well she was younger. and um. mind you only a couple of years younger. but um yeah. um that is it. What would you do?" I said disconnectedly. DAMN IT IS HARD TO TALK ABOUT THIS EVEN TO YOUR YOUNGER SISTER!!!  
  
"Oh you have a crush on one of my mates!!" she almost screamed.  
  
"Ginny, keep it down. no it isn't one of your mates. um it is someone else.um." I whispered.  
  
"I need more information here!!!" she said.  
  
"Alright. er she is in er 5th year. er yeah." I said.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! HERMIONE?!?!?" she said. "That is just too cute!"  
  
"Er... yeah Ginny. um could you help me?" I asked.  
  
"Sure!! I would love to. Now you need a plan let me go back to my girlfriends and I will try to think of one. bye bye." and with that she left, mutter on her way back: "oh that is sooo cute Hermione and Fred!"  
  
TBC (not really a Cliffhanger but whatever) AN:  
  
Hope you enjoyed that part!!! I want to continue but need ideas.so please, please review!!! Thanx for reading!! -Katie 


End file.
